The Devil's Cry
by seed of sparda
Summary: To hear a Devil's Cry is rare, and quite tragic. this might just be dante's last mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nero's present

"Opening shop yet?" it was 3:55 pm. And Dante looked like he drank enough to kill a horse. "Shut up, Morisson. I think I pounded too many hard one's to take your shit." Dante was strugling to get the key in the hole. "Ok, Dante. I was going to order some pizza, just the way you like it, with no olives. But, if you don't want to." "I'm listening." Said dante, even though he was too wasted to hear. (since out drank everyone at the bar combined) "Glad you came around, now let's go inside." When Dante finaly got the key in, it was 4:20 pm. Dante and Morisson were both clueless about what they would face when the door opened.

"Happy Birthday!" all the light and noise gave Dante such a bad migraine, that he passed out. When he finally came to, he was face down on the couch with his head throbbing to the beat of the music. "You woke up just in time," said Trish, "Lady just got here with your strawberry ice-cream cake." Dante had an utter look of confusion on his face. "How in the holly living hell did you know it was my birthday?!" Lady answered as she walked in with a huge cake box in her arms. "You talk in your sleep… Oh yah, happy birthday to your drunk ass." After he ate his cake, Dante noticed a large package with a tag that said "I entrust you with this sword, the 'Blue King' From: Nero and the town of Fortuna." Dante was as happy as Patty when she hasn't missed a single episode of her favorite sop opera for 3 weeks strait. "I'm starting to love that kid."

When he opened it, it was a sword just like Nero's, only the blade was black, and the etchings were blue… The same color blue, that was his brother's favorite. He realized the two most important people in his life, would never be with him on his birthday again… [Flashback 1 pt.1] "Virgil, Dante, happy birthday." Said Dante's mother. "Cool!" "Wow!" said the two one right after the other. "I want chocolate!" announced Dante. "No, I want chocolate!" little did they know, they're lives were never going to be the same. "Save me some cake, I need to use the bathroom!" said Virgil. Suddenly, when Virgil was out of sight, the door was smashed in. "Dante, go find Virgil, and hide quick!" Dante dashed, first to find Virgil, but the Marionettes were everywhere. So, he went to his room to get the only thing he had left of his father, 'The Rebellion'.

"You alright there buddy?" asked Enzo. "well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." "It's nice to see you too, smartass. Why do you always get drunk on your birthday?!" Dante answered with "It's the anniversary of my mothers death." [Flashback 1 pt.2] Dante ran with his sword dragging on the ground, when he saw his mother, with sharp blades piercing through her body. The devil in him started to awaken, as he destroyed all the Marionettes in the room. "Where is Virgil, Dante?…" that was the last thing she said. "Mom? Mom?! No , she can't be, she can't be," tears welled up in Dante's eyes. "Dead!" he wiped his tears away as he got up, and grabbed his sword. "I vow to kill every last demon, until I destroy the one who killed you, mother!"


	2. Chapter 2 Mission of a Lifetime

**Chapter 2**

Mission of a lifetime

"What the hell are you still doing here, Morisson? 'Cause if you don't get out, or tell me what you want, I'll put a bullet in your ass." Dante said with a smirk. "Ha, Ha, Ha, so very funny, Dante… I've got a job for you. Well, you, Lady, Trish, even that kid… what's his name… oh yah, Nero!" Dante looked pissed. "What the hell?! You forgot his name?! Damn you, you dumbass." "All that fuss because I forgot his name? Damn, you have a short temper." Dante still looked pissed, but a little calmer. "It's just, he reminds me of Virgil… Almost like he's his son, but that's not possible, is it?" Morisson answered "How the hell should I know? Get a blood test, or something, then you'll know." Morisson suddenly changed the subject. "You need a girlfriend. The way I see it, you have two choices, Lady, or Trish." Dante looked like Morisson just told a really bad joke, when he realized, "You're not joking, are you?" 'Your mission before the big one, is to ask one of them out, and no, you won't get paid for it."

[flashback 2 Lady] The sound of her semi-automatic gun firing until the magazine was empty, rang throughout the library. "I'll take care of him." Said Dante, referring to her father, Arkham. "Why do you care so much?" "This whole business started with my father sealing the entrance between the two worlds." Dante said. "And now my brother's trying to break that spell and turn every thing into demonville. This is my family matter too. Quite frankly at first I didn't give a damn, but because of you, I know what's important now. I know what I need to do." Lady then spoke up. "Wait!" "trust me, I'll make things right for you. That's what my soul is telling me to do." She then grabbed her gun 'Kila-Ann' and said "Use this." Dante asked "How much is it going to cost me?" "You can give me your name." "Dante… Dante, are you listening!" Morisson sounded irritated. "So, who's it going to be, Lady or Trish."

[flashback 2 Trish] "Looks like we have a winner." She said as Dante shot Mundus. "jackpot!" "Dante, I will return. And I will rule this world!" Mundus announced before he was dragged back into his prison. "bye, and when you do come back, give my regards to my son, will ya?" Dante then ran towards Trish. "Trish!" "Dante!" There was a brief pause. "Dante, I… I…" "Trish, devils never cry… these tears… tears are a gift only humans have." The building started to cave in. "we're too late." Then Dante said. "No Trish, it's never too late." Dante's plain the fell through the roof. "And we humans, never give up." Dante then asked, "Are you ready?" "yes." He then used the gun on the plain to blow a hole in the wall for the escape route. "lets rock!"… "Dante… Quit zoning out, you dumbass!" "Come back tomorrow, maybe I'll answer then."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________You tell me who you want to see Dante with. Also, tell me what you want to see in the story so I know.


	3. chapter 1 part 2

**Disclaimer;** I don't own capcom, let alone the devil may cry franchise, so shut it already.

**Rated;** T. Are you still asking why?

This chapter takes away from Dante's story to tell of one that will connect to it soon.

**Chapter 1 (part 2)**

Demon with Righteous cause

Two millennia ago, a demon rebelled against his own kind to save all that was mortal in the human world. There is a story that even fewer people know about. Nine of the most important biblical figures carried a weapon that was supposedly created by god himself, thee of which are ether not well known, or not known at all. These people where not people at all, but demons. The first, known only by one name, 'The Original', turned against his purpose to save the people, and instead killed them to gain power. The next, was the legendary dark knight 'Sparda', who earned his title as a biblical hero, saved the human race. The identity of the last hero is still unknown. All of these heroes where given a title as a 'Hero of Destiny', who also carried a 'Blade of Destiny'. My story shall soon unfold.

Ever since my girlfriend moved from California to Idaho, I've bean acting kind of weird, like I know a blade is going to impale through my stomach. "Did you hear about all those new gangs and strange creatures running around everywhere lately Chris?" Kayla asked me. "Yah, someone ought to teach them a lesson, those damn bastards. They've killed 17 people already not counting all the people who went missing." I smelled blood and rotting corpses closing in from every direction since the school day had started. _'Now that I'm a high school graduate starting tomorrow, I'm getting a gun for protection.' _The bell rang and so did my ears. "Lets go Kayla. I have a really bad feeling." I could feel her starting to get scared. Dead bodies littered the school yard. For some odd reason, I wasn't scared, but instead I was filled with rage. "Come out you cowards! I'll slaughter you all for what you did!" This was totally out of character for me, I never spit fear in the face, but with this rage, I could have struck fear into fear its self. Then a blond, spiky haired, English man, dressed in assassin clothing, came out of nowhere and said, "Well, well, well. Your petty gutsy, aren't you? We'll just have to fix that now, won't we?"

Before I even had time to think, I had pinned him to a tree by his throat, a block from my original position. "Now die you bastar…" His Katana had somehow found its way into my stomach, but I still held my ground. My body, now covered with my own blood, started to glow with a green aura. "Die!" I said in a demonic tone as I shifted my hand from his neck to his head. I had crushed it with the slightest ease. My skin was crawling as I pulled what had impaled me out. Suddenly, my body shifted from a human form, into a gruesome, foul looking demonic form, and back into my human body. I started to fall when Kayla caught me in mid air. "Are you ok?" she said while crying. "Yah, I'm fine. How much of that did you see?" after a brief pause she answered, "Enough to know your not human." I pushed her out of the way when a giant beast like man stomped right where she was sitting. "Damn you," he said "you killed one of my men! You know what the consequences for that is, right devil boy?" I got up, sword in hand and said, "Yah, a chance to kill you, jackass!"

Devil may cry

Dante knows that not every thing Morisson tells him to do is worth it. This was one of those times. "Damn Morisson, never cairs for my life. I hate him…" thank god the phone rang before things got nasty betwean he and himself. "Devil may cry, if your in the nead of a plumer, look somewhere els." A very agetated female answered his dumb coment by saying, "Oh fuck yah! What girl doesn't love a sarcastic man. My name is Sentinel. Is this Dante?" After a brief pause… "Aww! I thought it was more of a smartass comment. Yes, I am Dante. What do you want 'Sentinel'?" Irritated, she told him exactly why. "I just wanted to see someone like me. You know, the half demon thing. Your father was apperently my father's mentor." Dante, with a wierded out expresion on his face said, "Sorry, I don't like demons, including my father, but that is for another reason." She just had to ask, "Why would you not like your father, the 'Legendary Dark Knight' Sparda?" Dante anwered quietly, "He's the reason my mother died…"

Back to me

Several ounces of blood and sweat hit the ground coming from both parties. "You know," I said, "I've never bean very much of a katana kind of guy, but I'll make d…" his giant sword snapped the Japanese blade in half and left a huge gash in my chest. Just as he was about to finish me off, a very bright light blurred his aim, and he missed. When the light faded, I was wielding a very light weight long sword, with a very large and sharp blade. It was so lightly colored, that it was almost white. "Go to hell!" as that was said, like a flash of lightening, I had cut him into fourths. I was, however, wrong in thinking he was dead. A giant, gray skinned, creature with large, sharp fangs and claws, emerged from the lifeless corpse that was now just a pile of skin. He was laughing his ass off. "I've never had to take that suite off. Your something else child. My name is H**eru, **Japanese for hell. Now meet your doom!!!" In our final clash, only one could stand.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but… Oozora shock-wave!!!" At that moment, a wave of energy came out of my sword, creating ripples in the very fabric of space and time, as well as killing the beast almost instantaneously. I fell on my knees, realizing that I had pushed my limits to far.

For those of you who don't know, Oozora is Japanese for heaven.

**PLZZZZZ ****review :3**


End file.
